Loving Lovett
by SensiblyScrewy
Summary: What would happen if Lucy HAD killed herself? It's been told many ways, but what if Turpin fell in love again? With a certain baker . . . First fanfict. Possible Sweenett and. . . enjoy? rated M cuz idk what I might write . . .
1. Preface

Woooo, boy. Yeah, this is, I guess the preface. I hope I did this right. This is my first fanfict and I'm nervous! This is about . . . well, wait and find out. I won't spoil the surprise. Enjoy! And R&R!

* * *

_There was a barber and his wife . . . and she was beautiful . . . a foolish barber and his wife . . . she was his reason and his life . . . and she was beautiful . . . and she was virtuous . . . and he was . . . naive . . . _

_There was this Judge, ya see, Wanted her like mad. Everyday he send her a flower, but did she come down from the tower? Sat up there and sobbed by the hour, Poor fool._

_Ah, but there was worse yet to some, Poor thing._

_The beadle calls on her, all polite, Poor thing, poor thing. The Judge he tells her is all contrite, He blames himself for her plight, She must come straight to his house tonight! Poor thing, poor thing._

_Of course, when she goes there, Poor thing, poor thing, They're having this ball all in masks. There's no one she knows there, Poor dear, poor thing. She wanders, tormented, and drinks, Poor thing. The Judge has repented, she thinks, Poor thing. "Oh, where is Judge Turpin?" she asks. He was there all right- Only not so contrite._

_She wasn't no match for such craft, ya see, And everyone thought it so droll. They figured she had to be daft, ya see, So all of em stood there and laughed, ya see. Poor Soul! Poor thing!_

She poisoned herself. She killed herself.

And the Judge . . . found a new beauty. She, too, had a husband, but he was killed in a strange mugging where, the killer/mugger, somehow forgot to take her husband's valuables. She met him first at her dear, late friend's funeral. She stayed away. But he saw her. Oh, did he see her. The next time she met him, was at, yet another, funeral. This one for her husband. This time she couldn't stay away. He wouldn't let her. For when Judge Turpin falls in love, nothing can stop him from claiming his prize. Even if it so happens to be Mrs. Eleanor Lovett. He will have her.

* * *

Well? Good? I hope so. I'm planning on starting it at the beginning of the movie and just adding in my little scenes. I hope you enjoyed it, and I will be posting the first chapter as soon as possible. And yes I know it's short. But I hope to make long chapters! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! Wow, I didn't think I'd be this excited. But that's life. This is the first chapter of Loving Lovett. I hope everyone enjoys it. I'm going to start slowly and then . . . you'll see. ;) Mk, the italics are Sweeney and the bold is Nellie, or Eleanor, or Mrs. Lovett or whatever it is you want to call her. R&R please!!! I hope you read the preface. . .

Disclaimer: Do I own Sweeney Todd? What do you think? *rolls eyes*

* * *

Whiteness. Blankness. Nothing at all, but fog and the bow of the ship as it slowly made it's way through the murky waters, barely making a sound.

It was a dreary night, but then every night was dreary in London. _London._ He couldn't believe he was actually back . . . there. The place where it had all happened, where he would get his revenge. Oh, how he wanted it. He craved it with all his being, almost as much as he craved to see his dear wife. Lucy. Are you still here, Lucy? Surely you wouldn't leave London, wouldn't leave _him._ No, no of course not. Not his Lucy. She would be there and he would get his revenge on the man he so dreadfully wanted dead. The man who had so wrongly tried him. Who had destroyed his home, his life. He would would kill him, Judge Turpin, and get his revenge.

He turned now, to face the bow of the ship that had taken him back to his old home. He saw his shipmate, Anthony, the lad that had saved him, going on about how there was no place like London. No, indeed, he thought, as he came up behind the lad.

_"No, there's no place like London."_ He repeated loudly enough for the boy to hear his anger.

"Mr. Todd?" asked Anthony.

_"You are young, life has been kind to you . . . You will learn."_ Todd's voice still the same monotone, but with a slight edge to it that put chills down Anthony's spine._ "There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it and it's morals aren't worth what a pig could spit and it goes by the name of London. At the top of the hole sit the privileged few, making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo turning turning beauty into filth and greed. I too have sailed the world and seen it's wonders, for the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru, but there's no place like London!"_ he finished with his eyes narrowed down to slits. He turned and walked down to the stern, ignoring Anthony's questioning look.

Fifteen minutes later, both he and Anthony, were walking down the gangway with the other sailors following suite. Mr. Todd walked a bit beyond the boat and slowly stopped as he gazed up at London's once sunny features, now covered in slime and long ago abandoned.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Todd?" Anthony asked with a worried expression.

"I beg you're indulgence, Anthony." He said without turning around." My mind is far from easy. In these once familiar streets I feel shadows everywhere. . ."

"Mr. Todd, before . . . you spoke of a woman. She was married to a barber, you said, and th-that she was . . ." he cleared his throat "What . . . what happened to her?" the lad asked nervously, unsure of how Todd would respond.

_"Oh, that was many years ago . . . I doubt if anyone would know."_ again he did not turn around. "I'd like to thank you, Anthony. If you hadn't spotted me, I would be lost on the ocean still."

"Will I see you again?"

"You might find me if you like, around Fleet Street, I wouldn't wonder." he answered with a look of longing barely touching his white face.

"Until then, my friend." Anthony said smiling and extending his hand, but Mr. Todd wasn't paying attention. Or if he was, he didn't care, for he was already heading down the street muttering to himself.

_"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it . . ."_

* * *

He walked swiftly down the street, turning down alley ways, this way and that, until finally as dawn began to break he came upon an little shop with gold letters painted above the door. It read "Mrs. Lovett's Meat-pies". His face showed no emotion he slowly walked up to the little shop. He reached for the handle, when suddenly the door opened. Mr. Todd's heart skipped a beat as he recognized who had opened it. Judge Turpin. He had aged, his hair had gone grey and there were more wrinkles there, than before, but it was him. Fortunately, Turpin seemed oblivious as he turned to look back inside the shop.

"I'm. . . sorry to have upset you. I'll take my leave, and give you peace, then. I will see you tomorrow." the judge said apologetically. He turned and with a small threatening glance back towards Mr. Todd, he left with the door banging loudly behind him.

Wondering if it was a good idea to enter, Todd slowly opened the door, looking inside. He surveyed the room, at first seeing no one there. Then as he glanced over at the oven he saw a small, petite women with her back to him, her shoulders shaking as she leaned against the counter as if to hold herself up. Not sure what to do, Todd considered backing out of the doorway, but just as he did, his foot hitting the floor gave a bit too much of a creek and he winced. The women turned, with a jolt. She spotted him and began quickly straightening herself up, discreetly wiping away her tears.

"A costumer!" she said with almost happiness. He noticed, now that she faced him, that her dress was ever so slightly torn as though someone had ripped it with force. "Wait, what's yer hurry? Ya gave me a fright. Thought you was a ghosty, I did." She said, sniffing. "Did ya come 'ere for a pie, sir?" Not waiting for a reply, she pushed him down on a chair next to the table and went to get him one. The daisies in the vase on top of table wobbled dangerously, but settled back. " 'ere you are, love. Best pies in London, these is. . . Well, best for a woman in such 'ard times, anyway" She said as she put down the plate and smiling.

Eyeing the women and the pie suspiciously, he picked it up and took a bite. It was good. Much better than anything on the ship, or anything Todd had eaten before he was onboard. He hadn't been so sure how good "Mrs. Lovett's meat-pies" were going to be, since when he had first entered he had seen a batch sitting on a plate, seemingly just out of the oven, but with a layer of dust on them, enough to make one wonder. He looked up to see the woman still staring at him while leaning against the table with one arm on her hip. It looked like she was searching for something. Growing uncomfortable, he averted his gaze and shifted in his seat. What was the bloody woman staring at? He looked up for something to distract his attention while he finished his pie and he saw them. Stairs leading up to the higher level. His eyes widened briefly, but letting the feeling pass he looked up at the woman, who was still searching.

"You've got a room over the shop, haven't you? If times are so hard, why don't you rent it out?" he asked looking back down. She jumped a little at the sound of his voice and blinked a few times, before answering.

"People think it's haunted."

"Haunted?" he said, his head jerking up.

"Yeah, and who's to say they're wrong? You see, years ago, something happened up there. Something not very nice." her eyes narrowed " Come with me, dearie, and I'll get you a nice top of gin, to go with th' story." Nodding his reply, he got up and followed her into the other room, eyeing the stairs as he passed.

"Isn' this cozy, now? The wallpaper was a real bargain. Only partly singed when th' chapel burned down." she said as she handed him his gin. She looked at him again searching for that something. Still looking she began her story about the Barber and his wife.

* * *

"NOO!" Todd, or rather Benjamin Barker yelled as he threw him self up off the divan.

"So it is you" Mrs. Lovett said as she looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Benjamin Barker."

"Where is Lucy? Where is my wife?" emotion creeping into his voice as his face took on a look of complete and utter sadness.

"Poisoned herself. Arsenic from the apothecary 'round th' corner . . . I tried to stop 'er, but she wouldn't lis'en to me." she answered as she watched his face " And 'e's got your daughter."

"He?" Todd said his face growing cold and fierce "Judge Turpin?" She nodded. " Fifteen years I've been away. Fifteen years, dreaming I might come home to a wife and child." He turned away from her.

"Well," Mrs. Lovett said as she got up, too. "I can' say th' years 'ave been particularly kind to ya, Mr. Barker."

He turned back to look at her. "No, not Barker. it's Todd, now. Sweeney Todd. And he will have his revenge."

She stared at him, now with a new look. This one even more uncomfortable than the other. Trying to ignore it, he looked away and out the window.

But she wouldn't have that. "Come with me, love. I'll show you to your room." She patted his arm, noticing that his arm tensed up under her touch. Brow furrowing she took it away and started toward the door.

"Wait." She turned back at the sound of his voice. "Yes, love?"

"He was here. I saw him. . . Will he be back?" He said his voice strangely quite.

A hard look spread on Eleanor Lovett's face. She pursed her lips. " 'e always does." With that she turned and continued walking out the door.

Todd followed, not really caring about her temper. He was to busy thinking about the Judge.

Eleanor walked swiftly, outside and up the old wooden stairs, creaking as she stepped on them. She got to the landing her temper gone now as she tried to figure out which key it was that she used to open the bloody door. Finally she stopped on an old bronze one. That was it. She put the key in the lock and it clicked to her delight. As she opened the door, the dust on the floor blew up around her skirts. She stepped in to the small forgotten shop to look back at him. Todd was standing there with such a pitiful look on his face. She place her hands on her hips, so as to keep an eye on them and didn't make him uncomfortable again.

"Come in, love. Nothing to be afraid of." She walked out of the way as he slowly stepped in looking around. He headed toward an old baby crib covered with a small cloth. Lifting it up, his mouth went dry as he saw a once brand new doll grimy and tattered with abandonment. Turning and dropping the cloth, he turned around at the sound of knocking on wood. Looking over he saw Mrs. Lovett kneeling down next to a plank in the floor. She lifted it up and out and set it down. He hurried over as she brought out something covered with a deep, faded red cloth of velvet. She looked up as she unwrapped the parcel. It was a reddish brown box. Sweeney recognized it immediately. She lifted it up to him and he kneeled down and reaching for it.

"I 'id, when they came for 'er. 'e would've sold 'em. I didn't." He couldn't help, but notice the edge to her voice when she said he. Sweeney opened the box. Inside sat six silver, shining razors.

"Those is chase' silver, ain't they?" she gasped a little.

"Silver, yes . . ." he answered smiling a little. "_These are my my friends, see how the glisten. See this one shine, how he smiles in the light. My friend, my faithful friend." _he began as he stood up facing the giant window. Turning he continued speaking to the razor as though it heard him. _"Speak to me, friend. Whisper I'll listen. I know, I know- You've been locked out of sight all these years- Like me, my friend."_ As he continued, he didn't notice the one listening was Eleanor Lovett. She stood up and slowly walked toward him. _"Well, I've come home to find you waiting. Home, and we're together, and we'll do wonders, won't we?"_ She was behind him now still slowly coming up behind him. Trying to get his attention.

_"You there, my friend."_

**"I'm your friend too, Mr. Todd."**

_"Come let me hold you" _

**"If you only knew Mr. Todd-" ** she placed a hand on his arm. He didn't notice.

_"Now, with a sigh" _He closed his eyes

**"Ooh, Mr. Todd," **She closed her eyes.

_"You grow warm"_

**"You're warm"**

_"In my hand"_

_"My friend."_

**"You've come home."**

_"My clever friend" _ He opened his eyes and walked away going to kneel down by the hole in the floor from whence they came.

**"Always 'ad a fondness for you, I did."**She opened her eyes and watched him walk away.

_"Rest now my friends."_

**"Never you fear, Mr. Todd."**

_"Soon I'll unfold you."_

**"You can move in here, Mr. Todd."**

_"Soon you'll know splendors" _**"Splendors you never 'ave dreamed"**_ "You never have dreamed" _**"All your days"**_ "All your days" "_**Will be yours."**_ "My lucky friends" "I_**'m your friend."**

_"Till now your shine" _**"And now you're mine"**_ "Was merely silver." _**"Don't they shine beautiful?"**

_"Friends," "_**Silver's good enough for me,"**_ "You shall drip rubies," "_**Mr. T. . ." **She had come up behind him again and she had stopped, close to his neck breathing him in.

_"You'll soon drip precious. . . rubies. . ."_

He looked over his shoulder, now noticing the woman there trying to breathe in his wonderful scent. She looked up at him lips parted and she started to slowly lean further into him. "Leave me." He said before she got any ideas. Looking disappointed, she turned and walked away looking back as she neared the door. She left.

Sweeney rose now, and looking out the large window he said to himself and to all the world "At last, my arm is complete again."

* * *

K, guys tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, yeah I really don't like this chapter. It gave me too much trouble. I'm sure you'll see that later on it gets kinda . . . bumpy? Yeah that works. But anyways I didn't want to keep anyone waiting so I got it done as fast as I could without totally and completely destroying it. I'm still not sure what to do about the MMRRHRR part that I know I have to put in eventually . . . Ehhhh. Yeah ok, Enjoy and R&R, please!

Disclaimer: If I owned Sweeney Todd I'd . . . well, let's just say things would have gone differently. *smiles devilishly*

* * *

Eleanor Lovett sighed as she opened her eyes to the cold morning that was London. God, she hated this godforsaken place. With it's dreary atmosphere it was like the worlds deepest hole in the earth, where no light ever shined. She would love to go the sea where it was always sunny. Sighing again, she rolled out of bed. She stretched and looked at the clock. 7:30, that means she had . . . oh no. She'd overslept. She quickly got up and ran to her wardrobe, reaching in and grabbing a dress. After putting it on along with some make-up, she ran out quickly glancing at the clock as she did. A quarter to. Good she still had time to . . . she stopped in her tracks. Mr. Todd. Shit. Thinking quickly, she ran into the kitchen grabbing a pie and some gin, she put it all on a tray and walked carefully, but quickly up the stairs to his level. Not waiting to knock she opened the door and without looking up placed the tray on the chest next to the door.

" 'Ere you are, love. I'm afraid I'm not feeling all that well, so I'll be down stairs for most of th' day. I'll bring your lunch up later in the evening." Eleanor said to him, hurriedly. "Shout if ya need anythin'." She quickly left, not looking up to see the slightly confused Mr. Todd. She hurried down the stairs, slowing as she got to the bottom. She cleared her throat and walked into the small shop, the bells jingling as she opened the door. She looked around expectantly, her mouth already hardening as she pursed her lips. There was no one there. She sighed. Maybe he wouldn't come today. Maybe he was just . . .There was a sound behind her. She quickly turned, not wanting him behind her. Judge Turpin. Her eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Turpin." she said, not even trying to smile.

"Eleanor." the judge said as he slowly walked toward her. "How are you today, my dear?" he stopped just in front of her, close enough to breathe in her scent. Her wonderful scent.

"Fine, thank you." she turned away and went over to her counter where she had her batter. Trying to ignore him she tried to make some of her pies, but her hands were shaking and she couldn't keep the damn batter in the spoon she was using for a scoop. Grabbing her hand, she tried to steady herself. God, she hated men.

He came up behind her again, in his slow, slimy way. He got so close she could feel his breathe on her bare shoulder. Cursing herself for not wearing something less revealing, she shivered. He licked his lips.

"My dear Eleanor, you're shivering." he whispered in her ear as he placed a hand on her shoulder "You're cold to the touch. Here, let me warm you up." His other hand slowly reaching around her waist, pulling her close to him.

Suddenly, the door to the shop opened and there stood Mr. Todd. "What . . ." His face turning from one of slight shock to masked anger.

"Excuse me, _sir, _but I believe the sign says closed." said the judge evenly, even though he too had entered with the sign up, he seemed not to notice "If you would so kindly remove yourself, I'm sure you can come back later for a pie."

Bloody 'ell, Eleanor said to herself. 'ow do I end up in these situations? God damnit. She squirmed in the Judges hands, for he still hand ahold of her. Would 'e just let go already?

Smiling a clearly fake smile, Mr. Todd said sweetly "Of course, kind sir. Forgive my intrusion." Her mouth dropping, Eleanor watched as Sweeney Todd left the shop, as she stood there with this great big ofe, practically on top of her. She released small sound, wishing him back, and Turpin's hands tightened around her.

"Where were we?" He said as he began to smell her hair, her neck. Kissing it.

Mr. Todd . . .

The hand on her shoulder slowly sliding down her arm, and onto her waist . . . down her waist.

Please, Mr. Todd.

Pulling on her dress. She straightened and fisted her hands. She reached up to untangle herself from him, but he grabbed her hands. pulling them above her head and turning her around. She gulped.

"Now, now, Eleanor. Do you know how long I've waited for you? How long I've held in my feelings for you . . ." His eyes slowly traveled down her body.

Shivering, she struggled against his hold. She needed to get away from him before . . ."M-Mr. Turpin, please, if you could let go of m-" She didn't finish her sentence because he had pressed his lips against hers. Shocked she struggled more. He had never gone this far. Would he go further and . . . She couldn't finish the thought. Switching her hands, so that his right hand held them, he moved his left hand down her side again, pulling on her dress. Oh, god, please, Mr. Todd come back! She struggled with all her might whimpering. Taking her sound as one of content, Turpin forced open her mouth. Her eyes flew open. No, no, no . . .

The door opened yet again. Turpin looked up, freeing her from his lips, allowing her to actually breath. She gulped down air, as she turned to look at who had entered. It was Mr. Todd. He had come back? Oh, thank goodness. She quickly untangled herself from Turpin and backed away as far as she could. Not noticing, Turpin watched Mr. Todd.

"Sir, I do believe we already had this conversation." the judges eyes narrowed. "Please leave."

Mr. Todd seemed to hesitate for a moment, but smiled his earlier smile went on to say "Yes, my apologies, my lord, but there seems that the Beadle sent a lad up, and thinking you were there, he came into my department. He said that the Beadle called for you."

"Thank you, sir. I will leave immediately." Turpin said, as he turned and walked up to Eleanor.

Stepping back, she said, quickly "Good day, Mr. Turpin." He paused.

"Yes, good day, to you as well, Eleanor." He turned facing Mr. Todd, nodding. "Sir."

"My lord." Mr. Todd replied with slight bitterness. He watched as Turpin looked back at Mrs. Lovett and reluctantly left. His gaze moved on to Mrs. Lovett, looking at her with mixed emotions. He felt anger. Definitely anger, but there was something else there too. He hadn't felt anything, but anger and sadness for so long he couldn't place it.

"M-Mr. Todd . . ." Mrs. Lovett said breaking the silence, looking at the floor. "Thank you f-for . . ." She turned away not wanting him to see her cry. She was so weak she couldn't stand it. "I'm sorry, love. What was it ya wanted before?" She asked sniffling, wanting with all her heart she could get enough backbone to look him in the eye.

He didn't answer and just kept staring at her back. What was it? He was looking at this damn woman he barely knew, as she cried after being just about to . . .

"Mr. T.?" She said closing her eyes, wishing that he would say something.

"Why did you do it?" he said finally, his anger showing.

Shocked she turned around. "You think I wanted 'im on top of me like tha'? It's been three bloody years and 'e still thinks I'll . . "She stopped for a moment her hand grabbing the counter for support. She said quietly "I will never love 'im. _Ever._ 'e . . . 'e ruined me life . . ." Sniffling she continued "Not that it was much before 'e did, but . . . it was somethin'."

She turned around seeing Mr. Todd looking at her in the strangest way. Then she realized that it wasn't that he was starring at her strangely, but that she could see the emotions in his eyes for once. Ever since he had first gotten there, yesterday, she could never figure out what he was thinking, But now . . . She saw something. First anger, raw anger that put chills down her back. Then she saw sadness. A deep, beautiful, painful sadness. Then . . . what? She couldn't place that third emotion. She couldn't remember ever seeing it before and it was so small it was scarcely there. Just sitting there behind all the pain in his eyes. She blinked and looked away. There was another moment,

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked quietly, still starring at her.

"Oh, 'm sorry, love." She said as she thought about it. "I just realized that you must be quite a bit angry with me for not telling ya about 'im. I bet you'd like teh cut 'is throat open." She said as she smiled at the thought. "I just . . . I've been keeping it a secret all these years, cuz 'eaven knows wot 'e'll do if some bloke comes in an sees 'im all . . . Mr. T!" She looked at him suddenly concerned. "You came in as 'e was . . ." she shivered "doing tha'! What if 'e comes back and . . . oh no." She slumped down in a chair, groaning. "What are we going to do, Mr. T?"

"What?" he said, as though he hadn't heard a word she was saying.

" 'e'll be back, Mr. Todd, and when 'e does there'll be 'ell teh pay. 'E knows tha' ya know, and 'e'll try teh make sure tha' nothin' 'bad' comes from it. Catch my drift?"

He finally blinked and looked away. "Let him come. I'll be waiting." With that he turned and left the pie shop.

Sighing at his abruptness, Eleanor looked at where he had been standing.

"I'm getting too old for this"

* * *

Well? Meh, I still don't like it. I hope you guys weren't too disappointed!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, I'm back! Sorry it took me forever to update, the time just seemed to pass right by. Oh, now what did I want to say about this chapter . . . damnit . . . Gah, sorry I can't seem to remember . . . Well, anyways I hope you enjoy the story, and I'm sorry I don't really reply to anyone who leaves a comment, I haven't really had the time to look for the little PM thingy. :) I hope you can forgive me and just know that I really appreciate that you guys like my story! Love ya guys lots, Enjoy reading and R&R!

* * *

The rain made a soft pitter, patter sound as it hit his window. Sweeney stood there looking out at the gloomy streets of London. He felt nothing. He had to feel nothing. The whole point of him being there was to get revenge on Judge Turpin. Not to feel. Not to have emotions, like the one he had when he saw Mrs. Lovett crying. Whatever that emotion was. And beside he should be angry with her. She had lied to him. Well, technically, not lied, but more of forgotten to tell him. How could she have forgotten? His whole existence revolved around getting revenge and killing Judge Turpin and the Beadle. And he'd been there! Judge Turpin had been there, standing in front of him, and he'd let him get away! Why didn't he kill him? Why?

Lightning struck and the thunder rolled in behind it, booming vigorously.

It didn't matter. The Judge would most likely be back tomorrow and then he'd have his revenge. His sweet, sweet revenge.

The thunder cracked loudly. Eleanor yelped and dropped her tray of pies.

"Oh, bloody 'ell!" That was her last batch! Sighing, she picked up the rather squashed looking pies. She placed them on the tray and walked over to the backdoor, where she thew them outside for the animals to eat. Before stepping inside, though, she cast a glance up to 's department. Maybe if the rain let up a little she'd take him to the market with her. If he wanted to come, that is. She sighed. She'd only known the man for 24 hours and already she was beginning to . . . No. She would not have those thoughts, again. She would not, _could_ not love him. She'd sworn to herself when Albert had died and the judge had started taking notice of her, that she would never love again. May he be judge or barber.

But that didn't mean she couldn't ask him to come with her to the market now, did it? As if on cue, the rain abruptly stopped. Smiling to herself she brushed off the flour that had spilled on her and walked up the stairs.

"Mr. T?" Eleanor said as she looked around the room. Spotting him by the window she walked towards him, carefully. "Mr. T, everythin' alright?"

Not looking at her, he said in his monotone voice "Of course."

She smiled and walked up to him. "The rain finally, let up. Maybe we'll get some sun, eh?" She said trying to get his attention. "I was thinking since the weather's perking up, maybe I'd 'ead down to the market to get a few things. You could come too, if ya like. You could check up on the competition." She added, raising her eyebrows.

"Competition?" he asked in the same voice, barely hearing her.

"Yeah, if your going teh be a barber, that is, 'cause there's Signor Pirelli down at the market, and 'e's got quite a costumer list."

An idea slowly formed in Sweeney's head, as her words began to register. Still looking out the window he muttered, what sounded like an "Alright, then."

"Good, let me jus' freshen' up a bit, and we can be on our way." She turned and her smile grew into a wide grin. "Back in 'alf a tic."

Grunting his response, he turned to face the door after she left. She was turning out to be useful. Hopefully she didn't outlive it. A few minutes later Mrs. Lovett came bustling back up the stairs and into his shop.

"All ready, love?" she asked, a bit out of breath after hurrying to get ready. She had changed her dressed to one more suitable for going out. It was a dark, almost dingy chocolate, with a red frill. She had placed a hat atop her head to cover her ceaselessly messy hair.

Not looking at her, Mr. Todd turned, grabbed his coat, and walked out the door. Eleanor let out an annoyed sigh as she muttered under her breath about a very rude barber, that could at least honor her with an answer. She followed him out with a furrowed brow and pursed lips. She was about to follow him down the stairs when she stopped and smirked a little, an idea hitting her.

"Mr. T?" she paused, making him look at her when she didn't continue "Love, I think your forgetting something."

"Hm?" he said, getting a bit annoyed that the woman wouldn't just spit it out.

"Well, don't ya think ya should lock up then? S'not safe teh just leave the door unlocked like that."

That's what she was getting at? He grunted and walked back up the stairs, before locking the door and going back down. Damn woman, couldn't she see he was in a hurry? He wanted to get this over with.

Smiling she skipped down the stairs after him, grabbing his arm. She could feel him stiffen beneath her grip, but she didn't care. He could humor her a little bit, at least.

A rather scrawny looking lad, with slightly dingy, blonde hair stood on a stage. He was holding a bottle of something that suspiciously resembled piss. "Ladies seem to love it!"

"Flies do, too." Mrs. Lovett replied, not missing a beat. The crowd that had gathered around the tiny stage burst into laughter.

Suddenly, flinging back the curtain at the back of the stage, came a very tall man with a bright blue suit, a flashy cape, and a quite large top hat. "I am Adolfo Pirelli, da king of da barbers, da barber of kings, e buon giorno, good day, I blow you a kiss!" he made the motion with his hand "And I, da so famous Pirelli, I wisha to knowa who hasa da nerva to say my elixer is piss! Who says this?!" He looked around the crowd accusingly.

One of the culprits, said culprits being Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett, looked up. "I do." he said, his partner looking up giving him a slight grin "I am Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's elixir, and I say to you that it is nothing, but an errant fraud, concocted of piss and ink. And further, Signor, I have serviced no kings, yet I wager I can shave a cheek with five times as dexterity than any street mountebank." He drew up upon the stage now, standing just in front of it. Reaching down to his waist, he pulled out two of his shinning friends. "You see these? I'll wager them against five pounds. You are no match, sir."

Pirelli bent down slightly, to get a better look at his opponent's blades. His eyes locked and he smiled. "You hear zis foolish man? Now, please, you will see how he will regreta hisa folly!" With this last he grabbed his cape and widely swung it around his head, letting it fly onto the chair behind him. "Toby!"

The young boy, from before, scrambled up the stairs and hurriedly, tried to help his master get his things ready.

"Who's for a free shave?" Mr. Todd asked with a gleam in his eye. In response, nearly all of the men in the crowd shot a hand up, calling for his attention. Soon after, two men came up smiling at being picked for a free shave. "Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?"

"Glad, as always, to oblige my friends and neighbors." said the rather plump Beadle as he walked to and up the stage. Mr. Todd looked away to settle the tarp on his shavee (A/N yes I invented a word). "Ready?"

"Ready." Pirelli said with a trill.

"Ready." whispered the other barber, as his mouthed twitched into a slight grin.

"The fastest smoothest shave, is the winner!" with that the tubby man blew on his whistle. The contest began.

"The winner is Mr. Todd!" The audience broke into applause and Pirelli looked over sharply, a grin fading. Mr. Todd smirked.

"Signor, I bow to a talent far greater than my own." the taller man said as he came over and bowed slightly extending his hand.

"The five quid." Mr. Todd replied looking ahead and holding out his hand, expectantly.

Pirelli's eyes narrowed slightly, but reached into his coat and got out the barter and placed it in Todd's hand. "I pray that we may meet again." he turned a bit "Boy!" this time he turned sharply and smacked the young lad standing behind him, assaulting him with his homeland's curses as he kicked him into the room behind the stage.

Mr. Todd gathered his things and walked down the stairs, off the stage. He met Mrs. Lovett at the bottom.

"I s'pose it's just me gentle 'eart, but I 'ate to see a boy abused like that." she said her eyes narrowing at the accused barber.

"Mr. Todd?" a somewhat wealthy looking man asked, as he came up next to them. "That was very good. Tell me, sir, do you have your own an establishment?" he placed his cane on Todd's chest.

"He certainly does." Mrs. Lovett jumped in, after seeing Mr. Todd's face twitch at the cane. She had just finished placing his coat back on his shoulders. "On Fleet Street, above my Meat Pie Emporium."

The man began to say something else, but Mr. Todd wasn't listening. He was walking slowly towards the man he wanted to see the second to one. The Beadle. "Thank you, good sir. You are patron to our society." His mouth twitched slightly.

"Well, I always try to to help my friends and neighbors." obviously flattered by the barber's words. "Your establishment is on Fleet street, you say, Mr. Todd?"

"Yes, sir." the barber replied, with a surgery sweetness. His eyes shined.

"Well, sir, you shall certainly see me there before the week is out."

"You will be welcomed, sir." the Beadle turned to leave "And I can promise you, the closest shave you will ever know." Oblivious to the double meaning in the barber's words the Beadle tipped his hat, and walked away.

Mrs. Lovett, who had come to stand a little bit behind him, grabbed hold of Mr. Todd's arm and almost dragged him away. "Come on, love." Her eyes were soft as she looked at the barber. He had such a longing look on his face.

Later on that night, Eleanor walked up the stairs to give Mr. Todd his dinner. She balanced the heavy tray in her right hand as she opened the door. " 'ere you are, love." She set the tray down on the chest next to the door. Looking a bit disappointed at the tray that still sat there from lunch. He hadn't even touched it. Now that she thought about it, he hadn't eaten his breakfast either. Her brow furrowing, she said mostly to herself, not realizing she was saying out loud "Doesn't bloody eat anythin'. Going to waste away, 'e is."

"Did you ever think that, that was what I intended to do?" came the usually monotone voice of the man who stood by the window. Sharpening his razor.

Startled, Mrs. Lovett turned, almost dropping the tray from lunch she was holding. "M-Mr. T?" seeing that he wasn't turning around to look at her, she sighed and composed herself " 'm sorry, love. I didn't even realize I were saying it out loud. Beg your pardon, love." she turned and walked out the door.

Stupid woman. Didn't she realize that he didn't care? He didn't care about anything anymore, well except for one thing. Revenge. Revenge against that blasted judge. The man that had completely and utterly ruined his life. Oh, he would get his revenge. And it would be sweet and just. He just had to wait for tomorrow to come. Then he would have him. He would have the man that ruined his life, the man that was ruining Mrs. Lovett's life . . . Where did that come from? The damn woman! She was even getting in the way of his thoughts! He should get rid of her. He didn't need her. He could kill her. He could kill her here and now . . . but the judge. If he killed her now the judge might . . . No, she was just . . . too much with her almost always smiling face and all of her perkiness. He would kill her now. While he still had the will.

He swiftly walked out the door, down the stairs, and into her shop. Where was she? He looked around not seeing her in the kitchen he walked slowly into the hallway and to her room. Her door was shut. Not caring what she was doing, he opened the door. She was sitting on her bed facing away from the door, but he could tell what she was doing by the way her shoulders were shaking. He could hear her almost silent sobs travel across the room to him.

What was he doing? The thought hit him and he was slightly stunned for a second. What the hell was he thinking? He had no reason to kill this woman, he was just trying to find a reason to kill so he could release some of his anger, his anticipation. He needed to get himself under control, he would have the judge soon enough. In fact it was thanks to this woman that he was going to be able to get the judge so soon. Not that she liked that he was coming to see her. He must come everyday. She seemed to be expecting him this morning. Now, that thought stopped him in his tracks. Why was he always coming over? He loved her surely, or at least lusted after her, from the way Sweeney had seen him this morning. Why hadn't he taken her already? Why hadn't he taken her like he had taken Lucy?! Suddenly, his rage toward the woman in front of him coming to a boil again, he took the distance to her in two long strides, picking her up by her shoulders and throwing her against the wall.

The frightened woman let out a yelp as she took in what was happening. "M-Mr. T?" she whispered, eyes wide with fear.

"Why hasn't he taken you yet?! He took Lucy! He took her, why not you?! What's so special about you?!" His eyes were wild.

"Mr. T, love . . . calm down-" she started to try to calm him, but was cut off by him taking out his razor and shoving it against her throat.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! He fucking raped my wife and caused her to kill herself! And yet here you stand! Why hasn't he taken you yet, like he did Lucy? Why? Why . . ." His rage slowly faded. and he slumped to the floor. Mrs. Lovett waited a few moments to make sure he wasn't going to threaten to kill her again, then she slowly knelt down at the wide eyed man.

"Mr. Todd?" she whispered " Sweeney, love?"

He looked up. His eyes so painfully lost in his memories, that she couldn't help herself and, surprising both of them, she wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened slightly, but didn't fight it.

"Oh, love! It's going to be alright. It's all going to be fine, don't you worry about a thing, love! 'e'll be here tomorrow and then you'll have 'im. You'll have the bugger right there." her voice was soft at first, but then like always, it grew harsh at the mention of her suitor.

All at once it hit him. The woman that was currently holding Sweeney in her arms, hated the judge as much as he did. And why not? He had ruined her life, like he had ruined Sweeney's. They were just at different chapters of the same book. Sweeney just had to go back a reread to see where she was, then they would be on the same page. He looked up, into the eyes of his neighbor. Fearing him slightly, she gulped, but didn't back down. She let go of him and stood up, extending her hand to help him up. Looking at his landlady with a new feeling in his stomach he took her hand and she heaved him up onto his feet. She brushed herself off and gave him a quick smile before turning him around and leading him out the door, into the hallway. Continuing past the living room she led him out side and into his shop where she plopped him down in his chair, leaving him for a few moments, then returning with a blanket, draping it over him.

"There now, love. You just try to calm down. I . . . don't know if it'll 'elp any, but . . . just think about tomorrow." she said trying not to let the clip in her voice show.

"Your right." he said surprising and pleasing her that he was paying attention. "I'll have him tomorrow." he paused and, thinking he was done, Mrs. Lovett headed towards the door, only to stop and turn back around at him, at his next words "He'll be gone . . . from both of our lives."

They stood there a moment when Mrs. Lovett finally broke the silence " . . . Thank you, Mr. T." she closed her eyes and allowed one tear to fall down her porcelain cheek, before turning and wiping it away quickly. She left with a slight smile on her face. It was almost over. Mr. Todd would do it. He would kill him. He would kill Judge Turpin and it would all be over.

What neither of them realized at that moment was that they were both thinking the same thing. And that they were both wrong.

* * *

Whew, this bugger took me for ever to write. I keep wanting for them to hurry up and . . . but I shouldn't give it all away. I'm just itching to get on with it *breaks into song* . . . er, sorry, before Sweeney Todd I liked Imogen Heap a lot (still do!) and I know a lot of lyrics sooooooo . . . hehe :). Mk I still can't remember what I was going to say . . . curse you, you 14-year-old memory that behaves like a 52-year-old's! And yes I know I suck at cursing :). I hope you liked! Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!! I'm sorry I'm kinda late updating. I meant to do it last night, but I had to wait for my dad to go to sleep and then he didn't hit the sack til' around 12 so I had to wait forever for him to go to sleep, and then I got caught up reading and . . . well yeah. Sorry again, loves. I hope you like it and beware I'm changing the rating to M because I'm . . . well, just to be safe. R&R, please!

(Oh and by the way I keep forgetting to put this in, Disclaimer: I no own!)

* * *

The town of London was cloaked in darkness, as the mature night hung on it's shoulders. One lonely pie shop sat on a corner looking just as glum and bland as all the rest of the buildings on that street. Oblivious to the soon to be turmoil inside. The sun broke over the taller buildings, it's captors, briefly before quickly being swallowed again by the clouds. As the sun sprayed light down onto the earth, it's light shown down into the room of a barber. He stood looking out the window at the fleeting sun, not caring that his eyes ached slightly at the brightness. As the sun was engulfed Sweeney looked away. Today was the day. Today he would get his sweet revenge. _They_ would get their revenge. A wicked smile played on his lips as he admired his silver friend that rested in his hand.

Suddenly a scream came from down stairs. Mrs. Lovett's voice echoed up to him, words disjointed because of the loudness. He quickly ran across the room, down the stairs, and into her shop. The bells jingled eerily. There was no one there.

Eleanor had woken up early that morning, making sure to not repeat her mistake from yesterday and have the judge sneak up on her again. She should know better than to let him get the better of her, what with his quick, slimy hands, he could have her in a second. She shivered at the thought. Yes, she had to be more careful, she didn't want to end up like Lucy did, poor thing. But she wouldn't have to worry about that for long. She grinned at the muse, already feeling as though a great weight had been lifted from her. It's about bloody time! She'd dealt with him for three damn years since he had first started to notice her. She didn't know how she had kept him away all this time. She sighed. How come she got the rotten men, eh? Lucy Barker had all the luck. . . Well, most of the time, poor soul.

Sighing again, she got out of bed and got dressed, being sure to put on something less revealing than yesterday's dress. She looked in the mirror, admiring her small figure. She smiled slightly. She needed to think more happy thoughts. Times were good. The judge would be gone soon and she'd be free. Her smile grew. Life would get better. Still smiling she walked out of her room and down to her shop. Being up an hour earlier than usual, she tidied up a bit getting things ready for breakfast. She finished a little too early for her liking and now she had nothing to do. Exhaling some, she poured herself a glass of gin and sat down on the divan. She took a sip, enjoying the sharpness and wincing as it stung her throat on the way down. She relaxed more reclining into the seat. She took another sip and closed her eyes.

All at once she felt the couch sink slightly as something heavy sat upon it and a weight on her thigh. Her eyes shot open.

Mr. Todd quickly searched the shop. Seeing no one there, he walked swiftly to the other side of the room and into the parlor. There was no one there either. Growling, he turned on his heel and dashed through the house, growing more and more impatient as he searched. He stopped abruptly in mid-toss of a cushion he was taking his anger out on. Of course, her room! He growled even louder than before as ran up the stairs and up to the door, not bothering on knocking, he threw it open. He was instantly shocked by what he saw and his anger boiled into rage as he saw red.

The judge had Mrs. Lovett thrown atop her bed. He had her arms up over her head tied onto the bedpost, the explanation probably had something to do with the scratches on his neck and face. She was unconscious and for a second Sweeney thought he had arrived to late and she was yet another victim of the power hungry pig, but he noticed, with relief, that Turpin still had his trousers on. But he hadn't arrived a moment too soon, for the judge's hands were already at the buckle of his belt, trying to get it undone.

Turpin's head shot up and he looked at the man who had entered, coolly as if he were doing nothing out of the ordinary. "Can I help you?"

"Help me?!" Sweeney yelled his anger getting the better of him. "Yes, you bloody well can, by getting the fuck off her!" he charged the man and tore him off his landlady. He turned swiftly and put himself between the two.

The judge picked himself up, redid his pants, and picked up his jacked off the floor. Only until after he had put it on, did he look up at Mr. Todd. His expression was still one of indifference, but his voice held some of the bitterness that his eyes hid "Is there a problem, sir?"

Cooling off a bit, but just slightly, Sweeney merely glared at the man. Part of him was yelling at the top of his lungs to kill the judge then and there. But now that he was actually within Sweeney's grasp, all he could do was glare at the man with all his might, unable to even step forward and take the final strike.

The shop's door swung open and close, as the bells rung. Sweeney and Turpin looked up toward the sound.

"Mr. Todd?" yelled a voice that held the strange lilt of a Italian barber. "Ciao? Iz anyone here?"

Sweeney sharply turned his head toward Turpin. The judge looked back. Todd hated every minute of it, but he slowly forced himself to spit out "If you could leave, sir. It seems I have company." He inclined his head towards the man downstairs.

"Of course, sir." the judge began to walk out, only to swiftly glance at what he had almost gotten, then he turned, and left. Sweeney's eyes followed him the whole time. Only until he was sure the judge had left, did he turn to Mrs. Lovett. She was breathing deeply, but he could hear her reaching for the air, probably from her arms being strained over her head. He knelt down and untied he,r bringing her arms down to rest at her sides. He got up to leave, but heard her whimper slightly. He looked down and, while showing no emotion, pulled the covers out from beneath her and then over her, covering her petite frame. She instantly relaxed her face and she curled up. Forcing back a smirk, Sweeney placed his scowl in place. He quickly finished getting up and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Signor Pirelli, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Mr. Todd said as he reached the bottom of the stairs and seeing the other barber and his young apprentice. "My landlady is under the weather at the moment and I need to be at the ready. So, if you would?" he gestured at the door as he walked toward the taller man.

"I am sorry to hear dis, Mr. Todd. I had hoped we could have a quiet conversation concerning-" but Pirelli never got to finish what he was going to say, for Mr. Todd had quickly ushered him and his young lad outside, closing the door.

Sweeney sighed and rubbed his temples, leaning against the door. What the hell was he doing? He had let the judge get away! Again! He had been so close . . . so close. The filthy pig had come, had even stood before him, and he had let him get away! His eyes swung open and he yelled and pounded the door with his fists. That woman . . . that stupid whore had gone and almost gotten herself raped! Again he had the thought to kill her. She was of no use to him! He pounded the door again causing his hands to begin to bleed. He didn't care. He swiftly pushed himself off of the door and practically ran up the stairs, into her room. He burst through the door hand going to his belt. He was going to do it this time. He was going to kill this godforsaken woman and put an end to his and her misery.

Sweeney came up beside the bed and looked down at the pitiful woman, sitting there all snuggled up into the blanket. Damn woman, how could she sleep? How could she sleep so soundly when Turpin had almost been about to . . . he couldn't form the thought. She deserved to die. To be out out of her misery. He would soon follow, after he had finished the judge. Sweeney reached down and peeled the blanket off of the sleeping woman. He opened his razor. It clicked delicately. Mrs. Lovett's eyes shot open, her hand flying to her neck. She turned around and seeing Sweeney, razor at hand, she backed away from the barber, into the corner of the bed.

The two of them remained in that position for what seemed like hours, but what must have been only a few minutes.

Not being able to stand the silence any longer Mrs. Lovett whispered in a low voice "Mr. Todd . ." Tears began to well up in her eyes and she remembered what had happened. What must have happened. She burst into tears, curling up into a ball and covering her face "Please leave!" came her muffled yell. She hated crying especially when it was in front of someone else.

Mr. Todd just stood there staring at the woman. Damn her . . . he had been about to do it! If only she hadn't woken up, hadn't started crying. . . He quickly shut that emotion off. He would NOT feel _pity_ towards this woman. He had to remember Lucy! He must only think of Lucy and the Judge! The Judge! A sneer crept across his face. The damn judge. Suddenly, Todd turned on his heel, and walked away from Mrs. Lovett's sobs. He slammed the door shut.

Eleanor's head popped up as she looked and the closed door, tears streaming down her face. She remembered what had happened how the judge had . . . had . . . Another sobbed threatened to escape her lips before she choked it back down. God damnit, she was so weak! Why . . . why the hell did she have to cry like this, like Lucy had . . . She was not weak! Quickly, Eleanor pushed herself off of the bed, too quickly. Her head spun and she toppled back down on the bed. She laid there for a few moments getting her bearings then, taking a deep breath, she slowly lifted herself up off of the bed again. She paused making sure she wasn't going to fall over again and walked over to the door. She stopped briefly glancing in the mirror as she passed. She was a mess. Her eyes travelled from her even messier than usual hair to her tear streaked cheeks down to her neck where . . She gasped. That-that damn judge had left a mark! There, placed directly for her eyes to scream at, on her bare shoulder was a hickey. She barely noticed that her dress was torn slightly around the site, as her eyes began to well up again. She didn't even see the large gash at the bottom of her frill. She was too busy having a mental breakdown. It finally sunk in as she threw herself on her bed. Her eyes wetting her pillow instantly.

* * *

Again, I must ask the question. Did it satisfy your need of Sweeneyliciousness? Did I do it good? What do I need to work on? So many questions, so little time! Also, I'm sorry if I've left out some of your favorite songs. I really hated leaving out "The worst Pies in London", but this baby has a mind of it's own! I'm serious, I just have the basic idea of this story. It's just making itself up. Well, ok, loves. I hope you liked it and if you have any constructive criticism, please let me know. I like the help! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Well, now . . . I don't rather like this chapter. One because I didn't write it very well. I know, I know I should rewrite it, but let's just say I'm lazy, ay? Plus I can't bloody well take it out because it's needed in the story for you guys to understand what's all happening. I hope you lot can forgive me (and my rather-bad-spur-of-the-moment accent caused by watching At World's End) for this heinous act (and I'm quite sure you will) and enjoy what's good of this chapter.

Oh and two more things (I know your thinking get on with it, but bear with me) One: This is explaining what happened after Benjamin left.

And #2 is my disclaimer. That pretty much says it all I suppose . . . eh, well, I don't bloody own the picture.

* * *

"Lucy, dear, don't go!" Nellie whispered harshly to the blonde that stood next to her. The Beadle had come to fetch her, saying that Judge Turpin was very upset about what had happened and wished dearly to apologize to her and set things right, if only she would come to his house. Like Nellie believed that bull shit, but Lucy on the other hand . . . was always more of the gullible type. " 'e's lying to ya, don't ya see? Please, don't go, Lucy, 'e's got sumthin up 'is sleeve."

"I'll be fine, Nellie. Don't worry so much. Judge Turpin is a man of the law, he must have seen the error in sending Benjamin away and now he wants to set things right." Lucy smiled brightly, obviously snagged by the idea of Benjamin coming home. She began to walk away from her friend towards the Beadle's out stretched arm.

"Please, dear . . ." Nellie whispered as she watched Lucy walk right into the clutches of the Beadle. "Don't go . . ." But Lucy didn't hear her, for she was already walking away towards the wonderful prospect of Benjamin coming home.

Nellie waited late into the night, biting her nails and wringing her hands, talking occasionally to her sleeping husband, who sat on the chair opposite her. She didn't care if he was awake or not, talking just seemed to calm her nerves as she thought about what could be keeping Lucy away that long. Her suspicions seemed to be right.

Lucy came home crying beyond belief and running straight up to her apartment so fast, that Nellie just had a glance at her torn dress. She ran up to bang on her friends door, yelling for her to let her in. Surprising her slightly, the door swung open instantly and she was pulled into a tight hug. Gathering her wits Nellie quickly hugged the poor girl back and led them downstairs, where she demanded to know what had happened. If possible, Lucy cried harder and Nellie had to spend a good five minutes trying to calm her down again. When she finally got it out of Lucy what had happened, anger flared deep in her stomach. She waited until after she had calmed Lucy down and gotten her to lay down and fall sleep on the divan. But as Nellie began to get up, she felt a snag on her dress. It was Lucy.

"Where are you going?"

"I was just going to pop out for a bit. I need some fresh air." she lied.

"Nellie . . . please don't. It won't do any good. Please . . ." Lucy's eyes began to well up again.

Cringing at being caught Nellie looked down at her friend. Her dress and hair were a mess, the dress being torn in several places, revealing a number of bruises and cuts. That damn Judge. But then Nellie looked at her face and realized that she shouldn't leave her friend alone. Lucy was a weak soul and heaven knew what this would do to her. Sighing heavily, she sat down next to the poor thing and began absently stroking her friend's hair.

Nellie walked swiftly up the stairs to her friends apartment, her dinner in hand. Not that the poor girl ate any of it, she hadn't eaten anything in the past two weeks, just sat up there and wasted away. Reaching the top of the stairs, Nellie knocked twice on the door, before opening it.

"Lucy, dear, I've got your- Lucy!" Nellie dropped the tray she was holding and ran as fast as she could to her friend. But she was too late. Lucy was already downing the contents of the little black bottle, which Nellie realized, to her horror, to be arsenic. She quickly grabbed the bottle from the blonde, letting it escape her grasp. It spun as it flew, falling.

Lucy began to cough and sputter. She didn't stop.

Spinning and spinning the bottle neared the floor.

She began to walk forward, when she grabbed her head.

Falling, falling, breaking, leaking. . .

The room spun dangerously, along with her stomach. She retched, not seeing anything she fell onto the bed into darkness.

"Lucy!"

The thunder cackled and boomed as lightning flashed in the distance. The small group of people huddled closer together as the minister finished his sermon. It was Lucy's funeral. The lovely, sweet, and beautiful Lucy. . . gone. Mrs. Lovett wiped her hand against her cheek wiping away her tears. More followed.

The minister finished and, closing the book, motioned for Mrs. Lovett to step forward with the rose. A sweet yellow rose. She cleared her throat and walked up to the coffin, watering up as she placed the small flower on the it. She looked down at the mahogany wood for a moment, before sniffing and turning to walk back towards her husband. Then she saw him. There he sat with his slimy little lacky sitting next to him. Judge Turpin. Her rage boiled.

"You." she faced him now and had the perfect view for a glare "Wot the 'ell do ya think you're doin' 'ere?! Get out. Get out now, before I come over there and bloody make ya!" She had begun to walk towards him, but Albert, knowing his wife, had gotten up and come to stand next to her. He grabbed her arm as she started forward.

"Sir, I suggest you leave." Albert looked at the Judge.

"So it seems." came the Judge's slimy voice. He got up and bowed politely. He motioned for the Beadle to follow him and walked away. Mr. Lovett still holding onto his wife's arm, his nails biting into her flesh, dragged Mrs. Lovett over to their place by the coffin and procession continued as nothing had happened. But something had. Oh yes, indeed something had, for as he walked away, Judge Turpin couldn't help, but steal a glance back at the firey red-head and her charmingly flushed cheeks. From that moment on, Judge Turpin kept tabs on Mrs. Lovett and her husband. Until one day, why her poor man was mugged. He must have struggled, for the perpetrator killed him, and that must have been why the they forgot to take his money, for Mr. Lovett still had the ten pounds in his wallet he had just taken out of the bank.

Mrs. Lovett found herself at yet another funeral. This time a widow. This time _he_ approached _her_.

"Mrs. Lovett, I presume?"

Startled, Mrs. Lovett spun around from looking at her husband laying in the coffin, to face, none other than Judge Turpin. Gaining her wits back, her eyes narrowed slightly and she crossed her arms "Ya know very well that it is, _sir_. You were there just as I was when th' police came teh get Joanna."

"Ah, yes. I'm afraid I had rather forgotten that encounter." The fact was he hadn't. He had spent days thinking about how indignant and flustered she looked as she watched him take baby Joanna home with him. How beautiful she had looked. . . "Please forgive me, but it's truly for the best. I am quite sorry about your husband." He said quickly changing the subject.

"Hmph. Thank ya for your sympathy."

"I'm sure he was a good man, a good person . . . Tell me, Mrs. Lovett, when does your pie shop open?" the Judge asked with forced casualty

Mrs. Lovett, however, was not fooled. She couldn't figure out what, but Judge Turpin was scheming something, the evil blighter. Her eyes narrowed. "We open at 'round nine o'clock. Whys you askin'?"

"Oh, just curious." he stepped closer to her "I'm rather fond of pies myself. I wonder if it wouldn't be to much trouble if I stopped by for one on my way to work." He raised his eyebrows.

Always on the look out for customers, Mrs. Lovett reacted instantly, momentarily forgetting her suspicions. "Of course, sir. All customers are welcome." She smiled charmingly.

The Judge smiled, too. "I shall then." He began to say something else, but at that moment someone called for Mrs. Lovett.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dearie. S'cuse me for a tic, will ya? I'm afraid even aft'a 'e's dead, my dear Albert causes trouble. Stop by soon, ay?"

"Of course-" The Judge began, but again someone yelled.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Mrs. Lovett turned with a flare of her skirts and walked toward the screaming someone, not hearing what else the man had to say.

"-my dear Eleanor . . ." He followed her tiny form with his eyes, until she was engulfed by a crowd. His smile slowly grew as he thought about the coming day.

As for Eleanor Lovett, her suspicions were slowly creeping back, as she felt the Judges eyes on her back. She might have said it, but now that she was out of his grasp, she didn't want him to come tomorrow. For some strange reason she had a feeling that something was beginning again, like a never-ending game. Eleanor was right. There was a game and this time, she was the prize.

* * *

Eh, Well loves? I know there was no real Sweeniliciousness (did I spell that the same way?), but I hope Mrs. Lovett and everyone were in tune, ay? No? I don't know if this chapter helped any, loves, but if there are any confusions just send me a message via comment or PM. K, loves? I hope you enjoyed what there was to enjoy and I'll try to put up a new chapter as soon as I can. See you all soon!


	7. AN

Ok. Well, guys I hope none of you will be terribly mad at me (and I'm sorry it's taken me this long to even write something on this story), but . . . I'm gonna have to hold off on updating for a while. I don't know how long. I'll try my best to make sure that I don't forget to EVER write in it again, it just might take me a while. The reason is that I, well, have a new story idea that I'd like to try out. I won't be posting it for a while (even though it is a fanfiction) because I want to see if I can actually spit some chapters out and that I'll actually stick with it. I hope you lot don't mind and if you do, I won't blame you if you forget about this story or leave mean comments. I know I'm being selfish and all, but I have the urge to write something about Pirates of the Caribbean (lol of course it would be for that) soooooo . . . . I hope your not too mad, and if you are I understand. Ta ta for now and I'm sorry!


End file.
